


Home Alone

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

It has been almost a week and a half since everything went down. I could tell that Dean just wanted to get out of here and start hunting again. He also just wanted his car to be fixed, so every day from morning until night he was working on that car. I would bring him food and even sit with him watching him work on her or just read outside. It was the middle of July in South Dakota so I was loving being able to sit outside and getting a tan. I was in my shorts and my red bikini top, with a pair of white rimmed sunglasses. I looked like an adult version of Wendy Peffercorn from the ‘Sandlot’. I was laying on a towel with a beer and a trash mag. I had heard Dean grumbling about how long he had been working on his car. I was just laughing at him to myself. It was one of those days that I was sitting watching Dean work on his baby when Sam came to check on Dean. 

“How’s the car coming along?” Sam asked.

“Slow.”

“Yeah? You need any help?” 

“What— You under a hood? I’ll pass.” 

“Need anything else, then?” 

“Stop it, Sam.” 

“Stop, what?” 

“Stop asking if I need anything. Stop asking if I’m okay. I’m okay. Kelly keeps checking on me from her spot over there,” He said pointing to my spot that was about 25 feet from the car. “Really. I promise.” 

I heard their conversation and walked over to them. Sam looked at me with imploring eyes. I put my hand on Dean’s back and asked him. 

“Do you want a beer? I have to run into the house to grab another.” 

“No, but thanks, Kell,” Dean said kissing the top of my head. 

I put my hand on his cheek and said, “Dean, don’t try to do this on your own,” I left it at that and went to get myself another beer. 

As I headed to the house Sam and Dean started talking and I could tell that it wasn’t going to be an easy talk for them so I tried to spend more time in the house to let them talk. Bobby saw me as I passed his office. 

“Kelly, put some clothes on! You are going to kill those boys.” 

“Dad, they will survive. They know that they can’t touch me because you will kill them.” 

“Be nice to them. And I thought that Dean and you had a thing going on?” 

“Bobby, we are just friends, drop it. I am heading back out to my tanning spot.” I started to head back out to the yard when Bobby called me back. 

“Kelly, I just found out about a job up north I should be home by the end of the week or so. You will be in charge of the phones and research for whoever calls.” 

“Awesome, I love when I get to do the phones, Bobby. And I will have Sam to help me with research.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, but the boys are heading out as well. Sam found some information on the demon that killed their dad.” 

“Oh, alright. Bobby, I have done this before you know that. I will be the best researcher and telephone operator ever.” I said kissing the top of his head and headed back outside to grab my stuff to put it back into the house and get ready for the week. 

“Hey, sweetheart, is there a car that Sammy and I can use for a job?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, it’s around back. Let's go see it.” 

We walked around the garage and I showed the guys an old mini van. I feel a little bad that I can’t give them my car but she is my ‘Baby’. Dean would never be behind the wheel of my beautiful Red 1969 Dodge Charger because he would never ever let me drive his baby. 

“Really, a minivan?” 

“Sorry, Dean its the only car that we have running right now.” 

“Man, I feel like a friggin soccer mom.” 

“Have a great hunt, guys. If you need anything just call me.” 

“Will do, sweetheart,” Dean said kissing me, his arm wrapped around my bare waist the other was in my hair to deepen the kiss. My hands were clasped around his neck and my fingers were playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. I heard Sam clear his throat as if to say ‘get a room.’ 

“Bye Sammy. Keep an eye on your brother, okay?” 

“Will do, Kell,” He said, pulling me into a hug, his arms wrapping around my middle and lifting me up into his arms and holding me to him tightly. I could feel Dean glaring at his brother and me, mostly his brother, though. I waved to them as they left us and walked into the house. Bobby was about to leave for his hunt, so I ran upstairs to grab a tank top to put on over my swim top. This way I could have actual clothes on. 

“Bye, Dad. I love you so much. Be safe, alright?”

“I am always safe, Kelly. Don’t worry about me. Just keep the home front safe and be ready if anyone needs help while I am away.” 

“Will do dad.” 

As he pulled away from the house I was waving and blew a kiss to him. I walked back into the house and went to the kitchen to see what I was going to make for dinner tonight. There was nothing in the fridge. ‘Damn-it, Bobby. Leaving me with no food’ I thought to myself. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on a black t-shirt and a red flannel with my shorts. I grabbed my car keys and grabbed my purse. I jumped into my car and headed to the market. My radio was blaring classic rock and I sang along with the music. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car going in to get everything that I needed for a week on my own. 

I grabbed some veggies and fruit, things to make pizza, and stuff to make tacos, I also got a pot roast and everything that goes with it. I also got stuff to make pie and cookies. I was about to get a tub of ice-cream when I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder and a familiar voice. 

“You don’t want cookie dough, you want the mint chip.” 

I turned and saw Logan’s smiling face looking at me. It wasn’t his normal smile there was something different in his eyes and it scared me, but I also didn’t think anything of it. I gave him a hug. 

“Hi, Logan.” 

“Now that’s what I call a good hello.” 

Logan was aggressive and demanding when we were together and there was nothing different now. He pinned me between his body and the freezer door. He whispered into my ear.

“Follow me now.” He ordered never letting go of my wrist. 

“Logan, what are you doing?” I asked him. 

“I am taking what is mine.” 

I was frozen when he said that. I had been taught how to fight and defend myself, but because of it being Logan I couldn’t fight back. He pinned me to his car and pulled down my shorts and raped me. After he was finished, he left me in the parking lot alone. I pulled myself together and walked back into the market to get food. I got back to the house, put all the food away, and got into the shower. The water was so hot a normal person wouldn’t have been able to stand in it, but all I wanted was to wash away how dirty I felt because of what Logan had done to me. After my shower, I went to the office and sat there waiting to hear from anyone who might call, but because it was later in the evening I knew that no one was going to call. I poured a glass of whiskey and drank it a little too fast. I drank another and another. I was on my fifth glass when my phone rang and Bobby was on the other end. 

“Hello, baby girl.” 

“Hi.” 

“How is everything at home?” 

“Fine. I got food from the store. I should have plenty of food now,” I said matter of factly. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry that I forgot to stock the fridge before I left. I’ll call tomorrow.” 

“Okay, Dad. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” I said and hung up the phone. 

Bobby was worried about my answers to what he had asked. He called Sam and had him call me to check on me. 

“Kelly, what's going on at home.” 

“Sammy, did Bobby ask you to check in on me?” I said slightly slurring my words. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“No, Sam I am not drunk… I am just a little tipsy.” 

There was silence on the phone for a minute and then Dean’s voice came on. 

“Kelly put the booze down and go to bed. I will call a friend to help with the phones for tonight.” 

“Aw, Dean. Always taking care of me.” 

“Okay, Kell, you head to bed. We will check in tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, Dean,” I said hanging up the phone. 

I walked upstairs, climbed into my bed and cried myself to sleep. I woke up to a nightmare of Logan on top of me. I felt helpless and not at all in control. I wished that my family was here so that I could feel safe. I looked over at the alarm clock it read 3:15. I rolled out of bed, grabbed a mug of coffee and sat in the office reading one of my lore books. Time passed quickly and before I knew it, it was 9:45. I had 5 text messages on my phone as well as three voicemails from Bobby. 

The messages were from Sam:

Sam [Hey, Kelly. Just checking in] 6:30 am

Sam [Kelly, are you alive?] 7:00 am

Sam [Are you okay?] 7:45 am

Sam [Do I need to send someone to check on you] 8:45 am

Sam [Sweetheart, you okay] 9:30 am Dean must have sent that one. 

Kelly [I am good, Sam. How is the roadhouse?]

Dean [It’s good. We found a job so we will be home in like 3 days.] 

Kelly [Good. I miss seeing my boys. Be safe please] 

Dean [We miss you too, Kell. See you soon. We will be safe.]

I didn’t listen to the voicemails from Bobby. I just called him. 

“Hi, Bobby what's going on?” 

“Oh thank God you answered. I was about to call Jody Mills to come and check on you.” 

“I’m fine Bobby, I woke up late and I just got out of the shower.”

“Really, sweetheart? You never sleep in.” 

“I had a late night.” I lied to him and that was one of the first time that I had lied to him in a long time. 

“How is everything on the home front?” 

“It’s the same, still hot as hell, but don’t worry about me. I’m fine. How is the job?” 

“It’s going. I should be home by Friday.” 

“That's good. Sam said that they would be back by then as well.” 

“Okay, talk to you soon, sweetheart.” 

“Bye, Bobby,” I said hanging up the phone hoping that he wouldn’t notice that I was acting aloof. 

The rest of the day went by like normal I had to help a hunter named Garth to get a sheriff off of his tail by acting like the FBI. I had to do research for Rufus on a demon that was killing children. There was a hunter in Alberta who needed help killing some hybrid monster that I had never heard of. I made pizza for dinner and went to bed at 2:45 am. I got up at 5:00 am. I wasn’t functional to move my body. I didn’t want to get out of bed. I felt frozen like a dead weight was on my chest. I shook it off and got up to start the day. I made breakfast, walked onto the porch and watched the sunrise. I heard the phone ring. It was Dean.

“Sweetheart, how is everything?” 

“Dean, it’s good to hear your voice. I really didn’t think I would miss you all so much.” 

“We will be back soon, so don’t miss me too much.” 

“How is the job?”

“It’s different, really different.” 

“Do you need help with anything?” 

“I don’t think so. Sam has someone that's helping us.” 

“Oh okay. Be back soon, Dean.” I hung up the phone and went back outside. 

The rest of the day was quiet. By mid afternoon I was board. I put on my swimsuit, grabbed a towel and laid it in the perfect place to get a tan. I was outside for almost 3 hours reading a book. The only reason I moved was because I had to eat dinner. I put on my shorts over my swimsuit and a tank top, and my hair ended up again in a messy bun. The phone rang and it was the FBI. I had to get Garth out of another tight spot. I made dinner and when I was done I made cookies. Then I put in my favorite movie. Bobby called to check on me again and to see if I could help him find any information on the spirit that he was hunting. I did and gave him everything that I found out about the ghost that it could have been. I went to bed again at 2:45 am and I couldn’t sleep. I was too afraid to sleep because I would feel like Logan was right in front of me. I was so scared of how he had a hold on me even if he wasn’t here. I went downstairs and put in a movie and tried to sleep in the living room. 

I woke up to a car pulling into the yard. I got up and saw Bobby’s car. I ran outside to find Bobby. He was putting away his tools and I ran into his arms. 

“I am so glad you’re home, dad!” 

“I am too, sweetheart.” 

“How was the job?” 

“It was fine. No one got too hurt.”

“Well, that’s good.” 

“Kelly, you look like crap. Have you been sleeping?” 

“Not as much as I should be. But I have been sleeping.” 

“Go back inside and sleep.” 

“I am going to handle the phones. I am better now that you are here.” 

“Don’t argue with me, go to sleep. I’ve got this.” 

“Okay, there is pizza and stuff for tacos in the fridge. I will go back to sleep. I’m glad your home, dad.” I said kissing his cheek. 

I slept for the whole day. Bobby came in and checked on me at dinner time. He gave me a slice of pizza. I ate the pizza and went back to sleep. I woke up feeling much better. I got ready for the day and headed downstairs. I heard a voice coming from the kitchen. Bobby was on the phone talking to Sam. 

“She is fine.” 

“I’m sure. When are you heading back?” 

“Good we will see you soon.” 

It was weird hearing only one side of a phone call. I walked into the kitchen after he hung up the phone. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a slice of cold pizza. I sat on the counter and Bobby smiled and looked at me. 

“Kelly, You haven't sat on the counter since you were a kid. Are you alright?” 

“Yes, Dad. I’m okay, I just want to relax.” 

“It’s cute, sweetheart. You’re fine. How was being home alone?” 

“It was fine, daddy. I’m going to take a shower.” 

I jumped off the counter and went to shower. This shower wasn't enjoyable for me. I cried for a long time until I got out. I put on my shorts and a black tank top with a flannel over it and no shoes. I walked down stairs and went to Bobby’s office. He was on the phone talking to Dean. 

“Dean, drive safe. We will see you both in a few.” 

Bobby hung up the phone and looked at me. 

“The boy’s will be here soon, sweetheart.” 

“Good, I think I am going to make pot roast and a pie for dinner,” I said. 

“That will be perfect for everyone.” 

I smiled at Bobby and started to walk out of his office but he caught my arm to pull me into a hug. I jumped away from him and made a whimpering noise. But, then I realized what he was doing so I hugged him back but he pushed me back and looked at me. 

“Are you alright, Kelly?” 

“I’m fine, I promise.” 

“No, you’re not. I touched you and you jumped away and cried. What happened when I was away?” 

“Nothing, Bobby. It’s just… It’s just…” I broke down and started crying and I fell to the ground. Bobby put his arms around me and I just tried to get as small as I could possibly be. 

“Baby girl, what happened?” 

“Do you remember Logan?” 

“Your ex-boyfriend?” 

I nodded my head yes. 

“What about him. What did he do to you?” 

“He… he… he raped me.” I said through tears. 

I told him what happened and where it happened. While I was talking to him about everything I was crying. I don’t want to be a blubbering idiot so I tried to pull myself together. But I couldn’t.

“I’m going to kill him. He hurt you and took away your peace.”

“Don’t tell Dean or Sam.” 

There was a knock at the front door and Dean and Sam came in and saw what was going on and at the same time asked “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. I’m fine. Let me get cleaned up and then I will start making dinner.” 

I walked past Dean and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his body. I tensed up against his strong body. He kissed my cheek and I felt like I was going to throw up. Bobby got a look on his face that showed he was worried. I looked away from everyone and ran up to my room, grabbed a pillow and cried into it trying to muffle my cries. 

“Kelly, what’s wrong?” Dean’s voice came from the door. “Babe, you have changed in only three days. Come on tell me.” 

“Dean, my ex he isn’t a nice guy anymore he… he… he hurt me the day that you and Bobby left.” 

“How did he hurt you?” His voice went from comforting to angry. 

I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and made a face at him as if to say ‘you don’t want to know.’ he didn’t take the hint so I closed my eyes in pain. “Dean, he raped me.” 

“That son of a bitch! I’m gonna kill him.” 

“You, Bobby, Sam, and most importantly myself.” I said, “I also wouldn’t mind taking me out as well. I could have kicked his ass but I didn’t… I couldn’t do it, Dean. It was as if I was powerless.” 

“Kelly, don’t talk like that. You are amazing, strong, beautiful, and most of all you are loved.” Dean said putting his hands on my face leaning his forehead on mine helping me relax. I closed my eyes and that was when I heard Sam running up the stairs and to my bedroom door out of breath. When I opened my eyes I saw him. He had a worried look on his face. He walked into my room leaned down next to me so that he was almost eye level with me. 

“Why didn’t you tell me when I talked to you on the phone?” he whispered tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I didn’t want any of you to look at me differently like I was weak, or broken, or dirty,” I said looking in-between my two friends. I wrapped my arms around my knees finding the two identical scars that were on both of my legs from when I was little. 

“Baby, there is nothing that would make me, Sammy or Bobby look at you any other way than we do. I know for myself, I love you to the moon and back. Bobby, he loves you more than anything in the world. Sammy looks at you like a sister. All of us would take a bullet for you.” 

“I know, I just didn’t want you guys to pity me for what happened,” I broke down and Dean pulled me into his chest. 

Sammy was leaning against my knees and Bobby was standing in the doorway watching us. I looked up and walked over to him. He pulled me into a hug, kissed the top of my head and whispered into my ear, “I love you, baby girl. I love you so much.” 

Dean came up to Bobby put a hand on my shoulder and asked, “Where can I find this guy?” 

I looked up at Dean and said, “He lives on Walnut Street in town. He is a cop, Dean. He can hold his own.” 

“I hate cops even more now, they don’t know what they are talking about and this one doesn’t know how to treat a woman,” He said, “Sam, let's go. We will be back in an hour or so.” 

Dean kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear. “He will never touch you or anyone ever again, baby,” I felt his hands leave my shoulders and Sam walked out behind him. Bobby took me down to the kitchen to help get dinner ready as well as making a pie. 

“Bobby, I can do this on my own.” 

“Okay, sweetheart.” 

“Thank you.” 

I made the pie, the roast was in the crockpot and I was sitting on the counter reading with a cup of coffee and whiskey. That was when I heard Sam and Dean pull back into the yard. I went outside and stood on the porch. Sam got out of the Impala and walked up to me. 

“That’s guy was a tool. Did you really date him for three years?” 

“Yes I did and I almost married that dick. He had gotten a ring and everything when I told him we should break up. Did you kill him?” 

“No, but I don’t think that he will be able to ever have sex with anyone ever and I mean like ever.” 

“Good,” I said not looking at Sam but having full eye contact with Dean. “Thank you.” 

I turned to walk into the house, downed the rest of my coffee and went to the fridge to get beers for everyone. We all ate the meal and I went to bed early.

Life was pretty simple for a week. I was quiet and didn't talk about what Logan did to me. I was cooking dinner every night and enjoying having my family safe and near me. I was starting to feel normal again. One night I had been in bed for 45 minutes when I heard a knock on my door. 

“Do you want some company?” Dean asked. 

I didn’t answer, but he walked into the room, knelt next to me and looked into my eyes, “Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” he asked in the quietest voice that I had ever heard come from him. I sat up so that I was sitting cross-legged on my bed. Dean joined me mimicking the way I was sitting. I forgot that I was wearing my skimpy black tank top that showed off my tattoos and a pair of PJ shorts that barely covered my body. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of me. I felt a little guilty, but at this moment I didn’t care.

“Kelly, can I touch you?” Dean asked

“Yes,” I whispered.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as Dean touched my anti-possession tattoo that was on my collarbone. His fingers traced the dark ink that was on my pale skin. His other hand explored the other tattoo that came over my shoulder. It was a rose with the Latin saying, ‘non tunebo mala’ which means ‘I will fear no evil.’ 

“Kell, can I kiss you?” 

“Yes, Dean.” 

Dean leaned into my lips gently. It was a perfect kiss. That night he made love to me and put together all of my broken pieces. The next morning I woke up in Dean’s arms. There was a knock on the door and Sammy peeking his head in. “Oh my God, really you two are back together! I thought you both said ‘we’re just friends.’ I am calling Bullshit!” 

“Sammy, get out!” Dean said in his deep gruff voice. His arms pulling me to his chest making it slightly difficult to breathe. But I would never trade this feeling for anything in the world. 

Sam just started laughing and closed the door and I looked at Dean how was playing with my hair. I kissed him and said, “Thank you.” 

“For what? I should be thanking you. You were amazing last night!” 

“Dean, thank you for being so nice to me and then not treating me like I was different.” 

“Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime.” 

I looked out the window and saw how beautiful it was. “I guess today is another tanning day!” I said getting out of bed grabbing one of my swimsuit tops and shorts. I had just gotten my swimsuit top on when I felt Dean right behind trying to get me back in bed his strong protective arms around my waist pulling me back against him. 

“Dean, it’s beautiful outside. I want to get a tan and watch you work on your baby. Come on.” 

Dean kissed me deeply taking my breath away. As he pulled away I noticed him smiling. He left the room to go get dressed and I finished getting ready for my day. I walked downstairs in my white swimsuit top, shorts, my hair in a messy bun and my white rimmed glasses were on my head; I also had a towel and lore book in my hands. Bobby eyed me suspiciously and Dean’s breath hitched in his throat. Sam didn’t take his eyes from his lore book. I walked over to the fridge grabbed a water bottle, an apple and kissed Bobby’s cheek and went to my car to lay out my towel and relax. 

Dean came out 15 minutes later turned on his radio and ‘Heart Breaker’ by Pat Benatar, it was one of my favorite songs so I was humming and singing to myself. I had gotten flipped onto my stomach and was reading my book. I was starting to get bored. I smiled and sat up looking at Dean. He was way too into fixing his car to notice me walk over behind him. I leaned in and whispered almost singing into his ear.

“You’re a heartbreaker. Dream maker. Love taker.” My arms snaked around his waist. “Dean, pay attention to me. I’m board.” 

“Babe, I’ve got to get my car finished. But tonight you’re mine.” He turned around pulling me into his body. 

“Fine, I will try to be patient. I am making burgers with apple pie tonight for dinner, so I should go start making the pie.” 

“Kelly, you are amazing.” 

“I know,” I said pulling away from his embrace. I grabbed my stuff and started walking back to the house. I saw Sammy; he was standing on the porch as I walked up to the house. I could feel his eyes on me. 

“You love my brother a lot, don’t you? 

“Sammy, I love your brother more than I will ever love any other man ever.” 

“That’s good. I know he loves you, Kelly.” 

“I would hope so because if he doesn’t last night would have been really awkward.” 

“Yeah, I guess that would make it awkward.” 

“Sammy, can I be honest with you?” 

“Yes, of course, Kelly.” 

“Sam, I think you and your brother need to talk about your dad. Bobby had me talk when I found out that my biological parents had died when I was 19. He made me talk about my feelings about my parents even though they were terrible people they were my parents. Bobby helped me a lot just by having me talk.” 

“I know, Kelly. I will try.” 

“Thank you, Sammy. I love you like you are my own brother, you know that right?” 

“I love you too, Kelly,” He said pulling me into a hug. 

The rest of the time the Winchesters were here Dean would come into my room and spend the night with me. During the day he would work on his car and I would watch or I would work the phones. I felt safe with all my men back at home. When Dean finished his car I knew Sam and him would leave and I wouldn’t see them for a while. That morning I woke up at 3:30 with Dean asleep in my bed. I put on shorts, combat boots, a white tank top and a black and white flannel. I got the coffee ready and headed outside to my favorite spot on the porch. I was drinking my hot coffee when I heard the door open behind me and felt someone sit behind me. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“I need more than that, sweetheart.” 

“Dean, you're leaving today and I don’t know when I am going to see you again.” 

“Baby, you’re stuck with me. Sam and I may be leaving, but I am going to be there for you no matter what.” 

“Dean, you are going on the road. I know that life, I lived that life. I’m not going to hold you back. I don’t know if I can wait for you. I love you, I really do. But, I want you to have everything that you want. And I’m not going to follow you around with your brother. I am going to stay here with Bobby, I’m so sorry Dean, but I can't hold you back.” 

“No, Kelly, I love you. There is nothing that will change that. Yes, I know what life on the road entails. But I will never stop loving you.” 

“I love you, Dean. That is why I am letting you go.” 

I got up and walked into the house. I went to my room and locked the door. I leaned against it and I could hear Dean’s voice on the other side, “Kelly, let me in please.” I didn’t answer, “Baby, I love you. Let me show you.” I let out a quiet whimper. I could hear him working on the lock to my room, then within a few seconds, he had to door unlocked. I moved and let him into my room. 

“Dean, you are my world. From the day I met you, I was in love with you. I can’t keep watching you leave and come back. It’s killing me.” 

“Kelly, this is our life ‘saving people, hunting things’. We are on the road all the time.” 

“I know that’s why I am letting you go and I am letting you know that you are the man that I will love for the rest of my life. Remember that when we are both 40 and if both of us are single, we will be getting married.” 

“You remember our promise?” 

“I will never forget,” I said. 

Dean strode across the room kissing me deeply. I felt like I was in two places at once. He didn’t let go of me. His kisses got more and more needy to the point where I couldn’t help but pull away because I was loosing my breath. I didn’t want to sleep with him because that would make it twice as hard to say goodbye again.

Dean and Sam left later that day and I went to my room, packed my bag, and kissed Bobby goodbye. I couldn’t stay in the one place where I was reminded of Dean everywhere I looked. I couldn’t follow Dean and Sam so I started working on my own. I went to the Roadhouse. Ellen gave me a place to stay while I was working a small salt and burns. I would also pick up shifts at the Bar when she and Jo needed help. Ellen knew the history between me and Dean so she would give me a heads up when they were in town. It was one of those times that Dean and Sam were in town. I went on a job hunting a shapeshifter that had killed three women. That was when I ran into Anthony Matthews. His dad was good friends with Bobby. I met him when I was 20 because he and his dad were on a hunt and Bobby sent me to help out. I remember that he had these beautiful blue eyes and strong arms. He reminded me of Dean, but he was not the same. He had light blond hair and he was handsome as hell. 

He treated me like a lady. He never pushed himself on me, like most of the hunters in the bar, so I felt safe. After we started seeing each other I called Bobby and told him about Anthony. He was happy for me. Anthony and I started to work together and we started dating. I told him about my past about the abuse, Bobby saving me, Dean and my’s relationship, as well as my ex, raping me. Anthony didn’t care about my past he loved me and cared about me in every way. He made sure that I knew it too. It was in that moment that I knew, I could spend the rest of my life with Anthony.


End file.
